Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)
shows Ron, and Hermione the Half-Blood Prince's Potions book.USA Today.com]] (holding the Elder Wand) and Minerva McGonagall mourn the death of Albus Dumbledore.]] Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince is a 2008 film based on the sixth novel by J.K. Rowling. It is the sixth film in the Harry Potter film series. David Yates, the director of the fifth film, ''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'', is returning as director for this film, he also said himself, that filming and editing are complete, as of July 29, 2008. David Heyman and David Barron are producing the film, and Steve Kloves, though he did not write the fifth film, has returned as screenwriter for this instalment. Filming began on September 24, 2007 and the film is scheduled for a UK and US release on November 21, 2008, South Africa on December 5, 2008, and an Australian release on December 11, 2008. Like the previous film, the sixth film will be simultaneously released in regular theatres and IMAX 3-D. Synopsis Voldemort is tightening his grip on both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds and Hogwarts is no longer the safe haven it once was. Harry suspects that dangers may even lie within the castle, but Dumbledore is more intent upon preparing him for the final battle that he knows is fast approaching. Together they work to find the key to unlock Voldemort's defences and, to this end, Dumbledore recruits his old friend and colleague, the well-connected and unsuspecting bon vivant Professor Horace Slughorn, whom he believes holds crucial information. Meanwhile, the students are under attack from a very different adversary as teenage hormones rage across the ramparts. Harry finds himself more and more drawn to Ginny, but so is Dean Thomas. And Lavender Brown has decided that Ron is the one for her, only she hadn't counted on Romilda Vane's chocolates! And then there's Hermione, simmering with jealously but determined not to show her feelings. As romance blossoms, one student remains aloof. He is determined to make his mark, albeit a dark one. Love is in the air, but tragedy lies ahead and Hogwarts may never be the same again. Production Development Before David Yates was officially chosen to direct the film, many others had been offered the job, and previous directors had expressed an interest in returning. Alfonso Cuarón, the director of the third film, stated he "would love to have the opportunity" to return. ''Goblet of Fire director Mike Newell declined a spot to direct the fifth film, and was not approached for this one either. Terry Gilliam was Rowling's personal choice to direct Philosopher's Stone. However, when asked whether he would consider directing a later film, Gilliam said, "Warner Bros. had their chance the first time around, and they blew it." Yates has retained composer Nicholas Hooper, costume designer Jany Temime, visual effects supervisor Tim Burke, creature and make-up effects designer Nick Dudman, and special effects supervisor John Richardson from the fifth film. Since February 2007, Stuart Craig, the production designer of the first five films as well, has been designing sets, including the cave, and the astronomy tower, where the climax of the film takes place. Academy Award nominated Bruno Delbonnel is the film's cinematographer. Yates and Heyman have noted that some of the events of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows may influence the script of the film, and that there will not be as many memories in the film as in the book. Yates noted: "We're making a decision right now to compress those a wee bit, but we've still got some really cool ones.". Steve Kloves, who wrote the first four films, returned for the sixth adaptation. Rowling has read Kloves' script and crossed out a passage in which Dumbledore recalls a past female love, penning in the margin "Dumbledore is gay." Filming Filming began on 24 September 2007, with one week of rehearsals, and principal photography ended May 2008. Some sources stated that filming may move from the UK, where all of the previous five films have been shot. This is North Scotland reported filming will take place in New Zealand, due to the "more agreeable economy and climate" and lack of Scottish funding. The Sunday Business Post in Ireland has noted that the film's producers and WB executives have been scouting there, specifically Leinster and Munster because they "believe they have now exhausted possible locations in Britain." They are "particularly keen on Ireland, as the landscape is similar to Britain and will appear similar to the settings of the previous films." The crew also scouted around Cape Wrath in Scotland, for use in the cave scene. Filming is scheduled to return to Glen Coe and Glenfinnan, both locations that have appeared in the previous films, to preserve the continuity of the landscape. On the weekend of 6 October 2007, the crew shot scenes involving the Hogwarts Express in the misty and dewy environment of Fort William, Scotland. A series of night scenes have been filmed in the village of Lacock and the cloisters at Lacock Abbey for three nights starting 25 October 2007. Filming took place from 5 p.m. to 5 a.m. daily, and residents of the street were asked to black out their windows with dark blinds. On set reports indicated that the main scene filmed was Harry and Dumbledore's visit to Slughorn's house. Further filming took place in Surbiton railway station in October 2007, Gloucester Cathedral, where the first and second films were shot, in February 2008, and at the Millennium Bridge in London in March 2008. Though Radcliffe, Gambon and Broadbent started shooting in late September 2007, some other cast members started much later: Watson did not begin until December 2007, Rickman until January 2008, and Bonham Carter until February 2008. Principal photography wrapped up on May 17 2008. And a confirmation that editing was complete was released on July 29, 2008, though we do not know when they finished exactly. Cast *'Daniel Radcliffe' as Harry Potter, who is now entering his sixth year at Hogwarts, with the wizarding world at war. *'Rupert Grint' as Ron Weasley, one of Harry's two best friends. He develops a relationship with Lavender Brown. *'Emma Watson' as Hermione Granger, one of Harry's two best friends. Watson considered not returning for the sixth film, but eventually decided that "the pluses outweighed the minuses" and could not bear to see anyone else play Hermione. *'Michael Gambon' as Albus Dumbledore. The legendary wizard and headmaster of Hogwarts. The revelation of Dumbledore's sexuality prompted Gambon to "camp up" around the set when off camera, but his on-screen performance is expected to remain unchanged from the previous films. *'Jim Broadbent' as Horace Slughorn, the newly appointed Hogwarts Potions master. Broadbent described his costumes as "tweedy", and his character as "comic", while Radcliffe noted that "Slughorn's tragedy will outweigh the comedy". *'Alan Rickman' as Severus Snape, the former Potions master, who finally achieves his goal of becoming Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. *'Tom Felton' as Draco Malfoy, a classmate of Harry, who Harry suspects of carrying out a task for Voldemort across the year, and son of Narcissa Malfoy and nephew to Bellatrix. Unknown actor Tony Coburn will play Lucius Malfoy in a Hogwarts flashback. *'Bonnie Wright' as Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister in her fifth year, for whom Harry develops intense romantic feelings. She dates Dean Thomas for most of the year, but after they break up she admits she always had feelings for Harry and they then become a couple. *'Matthew Lewis' as Neville Longbottom, a friend of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. *'Evanna Lynch' as Luna Lovegood, a friend of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny. *'Robbie Coltrane' as Rubeus Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher. *'Maggie Smith' as Minerva McGonagall, the Hogwarts Transfiguration teacher, deputy headmistress and head of Gryffindor. *'David Thewlis' as Remus Lupin, a member of the Order of the Phoenix and former Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. *'Natalia Tena' as Nymphadora Tonks, a member of the Order of the Phoenix. *'Helen McCrory' as Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother and younger sister of Bellatrix. McCrory was originally cast as Bellatrix Lestrange in Order of the Phoenix, but had to drop out due to pregnancy. Naomi Watts was previously reported as having accepted the role, only for it to be denied by her agency. *'Helena Bonham Carter' as Bellatrix Lestrange, one of Voldemort's principal Death Eaters, older sister of Narcissa Malfoy, and aunt to Draco, cousin of Sirius Black. *'Timothy Spall' as Peter Pettigrew, one of Voldemort's principal Death Eaters. *'Mark Williams' and Julie Walters as Arthur and Molly Weasley, Ron and Ginny's parents. *'Jessie Cave' as Lavender Brown, Ron's girlfriend. Watson described her as "perfect for the role," although Cave did not attend the open auditions. An open casting call was held for the part on 1 July, 2007. Over 7,000 girls turned out for the audition and read from a scene with Madam Pomfrey, Hermione, and Ron. Yates tested Grint with the top five choices for Lavender, reading certain lines and kissing, to see which pairing had the best chemistry. *'Hero Fiennes Tiffin' and Frank Dillane will each play Tom Marvolo Riddle, the child who becomes Lord Voldemort, at age eleven and as a teenager respectively. Tiffin is the 9-year-old nephew of Ralph Fiennes, who plays the adult Voldemort in the fourth and fifth films. Yates commented at the U.S. Order of the Phoenix premiere, that one of the two actors was "really interesting." An open casting call was held for the part in July 2007, with applicants reading from a scene involving Riddle trying to persuade Horace Slughorn to explain what Horcruxes are. Christian Coulson, who played Riddle in Chamber of Secrets, expressed an interest in returning. However, Yates responded that Coulson was too old, nearing 30, to be playing the role. Jamie Campbell Bower, who appeared in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street, previously noted that he had his "fingers crossed" he would be cast as a young Riddle. Additionally, Warwick Davis and David Bradley will reprise their respective roles as Charms teacher Filius Flitwick and caretaker Argus Filch. Georgina Leonidas will play Katie Bell, the Gryffindor Chaser who is injured by a cursed necklace. Anna Shaffer will be portraying Romilda Vane, a student obsessed with Harry; she tries to make him fall in love with her by using love potions. Websites of UK casting agencies reported that Scarlett Byrne will play Pansy Parkinson. Katie Leung will also return as Cho Chang in a very brief role. Two 11-year-old children, Taylor Triphook and Katie Head, who have been noted to be redheads, will play twins in the film, roles not culled from the novel. 12-year-old Ashley Whitehead has been cast as an orphan in the film, while Louis Cordice will play Blaise Zabini. Freddie Stroma, Isabella Laughland, and Robert Knox will play, respectively, Cormac McLaggen, Katie Bell's friend Leanne and Marcus Belby. Knox was stabbed to death on 24 May 2008, before the film was released. Ralph Ineson will play Amycus Carrow, Suzanne Toase will play Alecto Carrow, and Dave Legeno will play Fenrir Greyback. Tom Moorcroft will portray Regulus Black, and Sanguini, the vampire at Slughorn's party will be played by Charlie Bennison. Tony Coburn will play a young Lucius Malfoy. Also the two actors Lord Johnpaul Castrianni and Rod Hunt are part of the new cast, they play Death Eaters Yaxley and Thorfinn Rowle. Afshan Azad and Shefali Chowdhury have expressed interest in returning as the Patil twins. Both Clémence Poésy and Chris Rankin are interested in returning, but in October 2007 Poésy noted that she will not be reprising her role of Fleur Delacour, and Rankin has stated that he thinks Percy Weasley will be cut. Miriam Margolyes, who has not appeared in her role as Pomona Sprout since Chamber of Secrets, wishes to return as well. After Bill Nighy expressed an interest in appearing, Yates confirmed that Nighy would be his first choice for the role of Minister for Magic Rufus Scrimgeour, providing the character made it into the final screenplay. Although no further reports have been released, Yates told Wizard that he was "struggling with Scrimgeour in the script at the moment, and he's in one moment and he's out the next." Madonna's daughter Lourdes was reportedly offered a role in the film, although it was rejected as Madonna wants her daughter to "have a normal childhood." Early auditions took place in England in April 2007, though reports would not state which role the audition was for. One actor who auditioned for the role was Icelandic Jón Páll Eyjólfsson, who went to school with screenwriter Steve Kloves. Official casting news was scarce even as filming began. It was reported that Jack Davenport, Stephen Rea, Peter Rnic, Stuart Townsend, and Joseph Fiennes were each offered unspecified roles, although representatives of Townsend and Fiennes denied the reports. Warner Bros. announced in a press release on 16 November 2007 that casting for the film had been completed. Marketing The special edition two-disc DVD for Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix contained two sneak peeks of the film, while the US edition included an additional clip. Warner Bros and MSN will run an online Order of the Phoenix quiz, with the prize being a walk-on part in the film. As with the previous films, EA Games will produce a video game based on the film. The teaser trailer for the sixth video game was released along side of its website on July 2, 2008. Trailers Trailers are previews of movies, telling the audience when the movie will be released with footage and such from the movie. It has sparked much talk throughout the Harry Potter fandom because of the lack of information WB is giving out. www.mugglenet.com/ Teaser Trailer The first Teaser Trailer was released released with the IMAX version of the Dark Knight, on July 18, 2008. It is a 23 second trailer with the voice of Dumbledore and the Harry Potter Logo. There are no new clips or pictures from the movie shown with it. A link can be found to the short teaser on YouTube here. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T7M7EHUCvjg The second Teaser Trailer (Confirmed by WB http://www.mugglenet.com/app/news/full_story/1767 http://www.mugglenet.com/app/news/full_story/1771) was released on July 29, 2008 onAOL, and later released with The Mummy 3, on August 1. You can view it here. Many new pictures and clips were released. The trailer basically revolves around young Tom Riddle at the Orphanage, but Dumbledore fighting the Inferi, Ginny, Ron on the ground, memories, and much more. This is the first trailer without Hermione. International Trailer The International Trailer, which is longer and gives much more of a preview has not been released yet. It is said to be released alongside of: :1. Star Wars: The Clone Wars (August 2008)www.mugglenet.com/ www.Commingsoon.net/ Though there has not been any confirmation from WB. Screenshots There are twenty five official stills from HBP, however, since the release of the new trailer, there have been many more. www.mugglenet.com/ On July 2nd and 3rd, 2008, USA Today, AOL Moviefone, and Empire released many new (and leaked) pictures from the upcoming entry in the series, including a long-awaited look at Slughorn (played by Jim Broadbent) and Lavender Brown (played by Jessie Cave), Luna (Evanna Lynch) in her Spectre Specs, a bloodied Harry, and Ron under the influence of Romilda Vane's love potion-filled chocolates. Empire also had many new bits of info on the Inferi and Greyback. This was the first batch of consecutive pictures released since the middle of June. www.mugglenet.com/ www.AOL.com/ The trailer has since debuted and many new pictures have been shown. Cuts Rumours and speculation indicate that many things will be cut in Half-Blood Prince, including the Tonks/Lupin to Fleur/Bill romances. However, Tom Felton said in an interview on the Order of the Phoenix DVD that there was "no noticeable cuts from the books", which may mean the actors' parts are cut, but may also mean they may mention them (aka- Fleur/Bill). www.mugglenet.com/ Moaning Myrtle Moaning Myrtle was last seen in Goblet of Fire, as a cameo along with Daniel Radcliffe. Hamilton Hodell, the acting agency that represents Moaning Myrtle actress Shirley Henderson, has confirmed to SnitchSeeker.com that her character will not be included in the upcoming Half-Blood Prince movie which means there will be no interaction with her and Draco Malfoy. www.mugglenet.com/ Fleur Delacour Fleur Delacour was last seen in the fourth film, and again, Clémence Poésy's part has been removed from HBP which may mean Bill could be cut from the final fight and confrontation with Fenrir Greyback. Pensieve David Heyman has confrirmed, after releasing two photos of the teaser trailer, that there will be two or three memories from the book, in the actual film. You can read what he has said in the link that follows. http://mugglenet.com/app/news/full_story/1778 They will cut most of the character development and unneccesary things that don't "keep everything more in the moment".Veritaserum - Everything Harry Potter - Book 7, Movie 5 News Possible Scenes Bill Weasley According to the July issue of Empire Magazine, Bill Weasley and his encounter with Fenrir Greyback may have been changed. Arthur Weasley could be bitten in an attempt to save Harry from being bitten by Greyback, instead. Possible new plot twist - scroll down to read Movie Magic The following list are essential-to-the-plot-characters, that are more than likely in the film, but have not been physically shown to date. However, the names do apear in a Movie Magic article covering many of the characters of the upcoming film. Hepzibah Smith and Hokey The memory scene with Hepzibah Smith and her house-elf, Hokey, may be making an appearance in the film. The actors remain unnamed to date, but their names appear in the list of need-to-know characters for the film.http://www.snitchseeker.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=447&pos=21 http://www.snitchseeker.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=447&pos=24 Merope Gaunt Riddle and Tom Riddle Sr. The memory scene involving Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle Sr. may also be making an appearance as they, like Hepzibah Smith and Hokey, are listed in the article from Movie Magic. The studio has yet to reveal who is playing these consequential characters, but as is the case with Mrs. Cole, the studio may be waiting to reveal their actors until they are actually seen for the first time on the screen. Mrs. Cole can be seen in the new teaser trailer, though it is still unknown who plays her. The same might hold true for the Gaunts and Tom Riddle, Sr.Document image at Snitchsneeker.com Document image at Snitchsneeker.com Marvolo Gaunt and Morfin Gaunt Marvolo Gaunt and his son Morfin Gaunt more than likely will be in the film, or at least mentioned, though, like the previously listed characters, their actors remain unnamed. However, through the same recently-released article detailing important characters and details to know for the film, they are mentioned, leading us to believe they are in the film.http://www.snitchseeker.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=447&pos=20 Rufus Scrimgeour David Yates said in an interview that it was up in the air that Rufus Scrimgeour will be included in the film. However, they were trying to put him in it. http://www.snitchseeker.com/gallery/displayimage.php?pid=13851&fullsize=1 Scrimgeour's name appears in the same article mentioning The Gaunts, Hepzibah Smith and Hokey, Yaxley, and many other important characters from the previous book and the forthcoming film/book. He more than likely, will make an appearance in the film. Confirmed Scenes Slughorn Several scenes set in the Potions lesson, administered by Professor Slughorn, have been confirmed in the film through official stills released to the public. In addition, the Slug Club Party scene will also be included. Attack on the Burrow In the book, it was easy for J.K. Rowling to write that it was difficult for characters to cope with the harsh conditions of the war, so the writers added an additional scene to remind us of just that. A Big Boom? David Yates had stated that he was opening with a Big Boom, reffering to the bridge collapse from the book. This means, as of the end of June, the opening scene will be the bridge collapse. Quidditch The famous wizarding game will make a return. Plus, Ron Weasley will play on the Quidditch team for the first time in the films. The Orphanage On July 29, the teaser trailer showed us young Tom Riddle in the orphanage he was born and raised in. A picture was released, and David Yates confirmed this. Also the character Mrs. Cole can be confirmed to appear in the film, but her actor remains unnamed to date. Notes and references }} External Links * 6 ru:Гарри Поттер и Принц-полукровка (фильм)